1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to communication and, more particularly, to systems and methods of automatic retransmission of electronic mail.
2. Description of Related Art
If a user has sent an e-mail requiring a reply, the user may open a mailbox to determine whether or not a reply e-mail has been received. If after a certain period a return e-mail has not been received the user may send an e-mail asking for a reply. If a reply is still not received, the user may resend an e-mail asking for a reply. With such manual management, in the case of sending a large number of e-mails requiring a reply or in the case where the deadline for reply varies among e-mails, the sender may miss the deadline for reply. In addition, such manual management wastes time.